


The Eye on Westley

by I_am_Best



Series: Wander Writes [6]
Category: Wander Over Yonder
Genre: Gen, i can only write misery it seems, kisses and happiness, savewoygiftexchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-13 18:07:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10519047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_Best/pseuds/I_am_Best
Summary: Westley comes up with the plans, but he needs someone else to make sure they work.





	1. Escape

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SouthernKittyGal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouthernKittyGal/gifts).



> This ship is courtesy of SouthernKittyGal (both here and on Tumblr). I would have never thought about it before, but she makes a very strong case for it [here](http://southernkittygal.tumblr.com/post/157804846213/feb-trending-27th-favorite-brotpotp), and it's super cute, to boot. Also! She has a fic for it (and Todd, her OC) called _The Cameraman_ here on Ao3.

"H-hey, Andy," Westley said, startling Andy from his tired, bored clicking through feed after feed. The entire room was in a television-screen gloom, and his eye hurt from staring at the glowing monitors.

Andy spun around in his chair, aching eye scanning right over Westley, before he realized and looked down. Westley had fixed the medal he'd been awarded so it actually hung around his neck, but it was still enormous on him. Andy was just so proud of his little buddy, rising up like this, proving everyone wrong. Everyone but Andy, of course. He knew Westley could do anything, through enthusiasm alone if not skill.

"Hey!" he echoed, rubbing his eye to wake himself and putting on a big smile. "The hero's come to visit! Here to do an interview now that you're a big shot?" When Westley didn't return his smile, or even answer him, Andy frowned and slid off his chair. "What's wrong?"

Westley shifted from foot to foot, rubbed his arm, looked everywhere but at Andy. Whatever was bothering him, it was bad. Andy could tell that much without Westley saying anything. But he still needed to know the specifics if he was to do anything about it.

"Westley?" he prompted.

"I need your help."

"Well, sure thing," Andy agreed immediately, happy to help. He hoped Westley didn't think he _wouldn't_ have been. "What can I do for you?"

Westley took a deep breath, then, with words tumbling over each other in their hurry to get out, said, "IneedhelpfreeingWanderandSylvia."

When he finished, silence fell between them. Nervously, Westley fiddled with his medal. Andy needed to process exactly what he's said, because it sounded almost like Westley wanted to free Wander and Sylvia? Andy squinted thoughtfully at him as he fidgeted.

Oh no. He did.

"You what? But _you_ caught them. The medal," Andy said, like that was reason enough for everything.

Westley took it off and threw it aside. "I knoooow," he whined, hands rubbing his head as though that would help sort out his muddled thoughts. "I thought I wanted the medal, but now that I have it, I don't want it. I don't want any of this. Not at the expense of my frie--" he cut himself off, but it was too late. Andy could finish the sentence well enough on his own.

"Your friends?" he asked, and the question hurt more than he thought it should. 'Any of this' Westley had said. Andy was part of 'this'. They'd known each other from early in both their careers in the Watchdog army, back when Andy was doing security rounds and Westley was obsessively exploring everywhere, even places he didn't have clearance for, because he'd been so excited to be off their tiny planet.

He'd known Wander and Sylvia what, for a day at most? Maybe they really were evil, brainwashing poor Westley.

Or, more likely, they'd given him something he couldn't get in the army. Something Andy couldn't give him, either. Andy had never met Wander, but he'd seen him on monitors and heard other Watchdogs talk about him and Sylvia. Wander had a hippy dippy sense of freedom that just oozed from his dandery, oddly charismatic pores. Andy knew Westley well enough to know that would be hard to resist, though Andy was sure he tried his best.

Westley winced. "Yeah. Sorry."

Andy went over to the medal and picked it up. It had a nice weight to it and was so shiny, he could see himself reflected in it. He'd give his right arm to earn one. To get that status, respect, and possibly score an interview with one of the higher ranking officers (maybe even Hater himself! Could you imagine?) for his fledgling show.

"Yeah, okay," he decided. "I mean, it's just freeing them -- heck, they could probably do it themselves," Andy added with a bit of a forced laugh. He knew it wouldn't be that simple, though. Westley didn't want _any_ of this.

"Um," Westley began, dragging out the inevitable. "About that. I'd be leaving too."

Andy sighed and turned to face Westley. He held out the medal. "Yeah, I kind of figured."

"But I need it to be convincing," Westley said when it became apparent that Andy wasn't backing out, even with that out in the open. He took back the medal but held it like it was something Captain Tim had chewed on. "I already have an idea how to do it, just missing the expert behind the cameras."

Andy blinked at the change in demeanor now that Westley knew he was on board for reasons even Andy couldn't fathom. That was really assertive. Westley, coming into his own, going against the Hater empire. What in the galaxy had happened out there? Whatever it was, it was nice seeing him so confident in himself. Nobody'd push this Westley around.

Andy returned to his seat and looked at the monitors. He must be losing his gropdarn mind, agreeing to this, but it was for Westley. "Okay, Westley-Bestley. What do I need to do?"

Westley clambered into the chair uninvited, now with a genuine, relieved smile on his face as he pointed at certain monitors, explaining his plan. All Hater would see were the feeds Westley wanted him to see, when Westley wanted him to see them. It was surprisingly cunning, and made Andy feel a little better about his escape.

Westley would be fine.

* * *

And like that, it was done. Andy had covered the service for their fallen hero, and everyone moved on. Mostly. Andy lay in his bunk, staring at some middle distance, ignoring the circle of starlight pouring in from outside.

Westley had escaped to the wild blue yonder. Westley. Out in the wild. He was going to die, Andy was sure of it, all of his earlier faith in Westley's ability gone now that he was, well, _gone_. Enthusiasm wasn't much help against snadgers or meteor showers. Or gentle showers and steep slopes. Or choking on a corn dog. Or any number of horrible ends Andy was right this instant imagining.

But it was out of Andy's hands now. Westley was loose in the galaxy, probably never to return. There wasn't any reason to.

Andy had gone through with this on the condition Westley not breathe a word to anyone, even his new friends, about Andy's involvement. He knew Commander Peepers had an eye on him already even though he'd only produced a few episodes of _The Eye on The Skullship_ so far; he couldn't risk such a major infraction like helping the enemy escape on top of that.

Making the call between his own life on the ship and openly helping Westley had felt like severing tendons between the two of them. Which was the point, and Andy had made sure Westley didn't see how much it hurt, but he couldn't deny that it had. Westley was dead, so far as everyone was concerned, and someone else was out there, exploring that big, wide, dangerous galaxy. There were more important things to worry about now without Andy's feelings getting in the way.

All that mattered was that Westley was free and, Andy hoped, happy.


	2. Return

"And that wraps up an unexpected but very fulfilling Yuletidian cycle, everyone! Enjoy!" Andy told the camera before Todd gave the signal to show they were off the air. Andy clicked off his mic.

All around them were Watchdogs with presents from expensive jewelry, to a favorite novel, to handmade jarred recipes for soups and brownies.

Andy had seen them all and heard everyone gushing about how great Lord Hater was for pulling this off. About half seemed to be using 'Lord Hater' as code for Wander, and the other half were genuinely so happy that Hater cared, enough to rush off and save Hater in a scene Andy wished he'd been there to capture.

That would have been a great present, especially compared to what he'd actually gotten, which had been a whole lotta nuthin'. Not that he was upset or anothing.

"Good job, Todd," Andy said as Todd took the camera off of his shoulder. He could see the taller watchdog itching to go play with his newest bit of tech, something with a lot of numbers attached to camera jargon Andy probably should care about, being surveillance himself, but didn't really. "See you tomorrow."

"Bye, Andy! Happy... um, whatever holiday this is!"

"Same to you." Andy waved as Todd ran off, feeling like a dark little island in a sea of red ribbon, white gift paper, and general happiness. If he wasn't careful, he'd ruin someone's mood. Even Greg in surveillance room 14-C had gotten something, if at the expense of his cookies. Andy really was the odd dog out.

He went back to his surveillance room to watch the Watchdogs enjoy their gifts all throughout the ship. If he couldn't join them, at least he could live vicariously through them.

A present was waiting for him. And a person was attached to it.

" _Westley_?" Andy's brain stalled at the small ex-Watchdog perched on his chair. He hadn't seen Westley in ages, had begun to seriously worry he never would again. Andy wouldn't say quite how much that hurt, having his friend abandon ship, literally, and go live a new life doing something else somewhere else. Far, far away.

"Hi, Andy!" Westley hopped down from the chair and held out the box. "I, uh. I got something for you. Sorry it took so long, I had to wait until everyone was cleared out to sneak on board, and I told Wander not to give you one, so --"

His nervous rambling was cut off by Andy wrapping him up in a hug. Now wasn't the time to hold anything against him, because he was here now. "Westley! Oh my grop, I thought you had _died_."

"Why would you think that?" Westley asked with a laugh. "You helped us escape. Which I never got to thank you for. I don't think we could have pulled it off without your help, Andy."

"Not the explosion. After that. The nature. Bears. Meteor showers. Basic survival. I was so worried, you out there, on your own."

When Andy put him down, Westley adjusted his star-tipped cap. "Thanks for the vote of confidence, Andy."

"Sorry, you're just so small and cute --" Andy cut himself off awkwardly and patted Westley on the back. "But hey, here you are. Not dead."

"Yeah, and I got you something! I made this one myself." Westley picked up the box again like Andy wasn't being super weird and held it out. The fact that he made it himself explained why the bow was a little more lopsided than the others', and it had a few fingerprint smudges on its glossy white surface.

Andy took the gift, almost afraid to open it because when he did, Westley's reason for visiting would be done and he'd leave again. But Westley was sitting there, hands clasped tightly, eye shining bright, excitement radiating from him like a sun as he waited for Andy to open it.

He had to.

With a deep breath to prepare himself, Andy opened the box.

Inside was a phone.

"Uh. Thanks?" he asked, not sure why Westley had decided to get him a phone. He, like every Watchdog, had a communicator.

That was when Westley held up his own, matching phone. "Eh?" he asked, eyelids curled up into a Cheshire smile.

Andy pulled out the phone and turned it on. He clicked through to the contacts list. There were only three -- Wander, Sylvia, _and Westley_.

When he looked back up, Westley was closer. "All the official channels are monitored, but if you happened to have an outside phone...."

"Westley, that's genius!" Andy grabbed him up into another hug, leaving his toes barely touching the ground. He spun him around, then set him back down, hands still on his shoulders. "Thank you!"

"Heheh, I'm just sorry I didn't think of it sooner," Westley said humbly. "There's just so much I wanted to tell you about, Andy. All the things I've seen and done."

An expectant fell between them, before Andy asked, hesitantly, "Do.... do you want to tell me now? I mean, you're already here, and everyone's too happy about their presents to be a threat," he said, listing any reason that might get Westley to say yes, fingers twisting nervously.

"Weeeeell," Westley began slowly, dragging out the anticipation until Andy began to consider kicking Westley out himself if he was going to joke like that. "Of course I do!"

Andy let out a gust of air in relief. "Whew. Let me just turn off the monitors so Commander Peepers doesn't interrupt us." He turned to the console and quickly plunged the room into darkness lit weakly by the glow of the control console. He climbed up into his chair and patted the empty space next to him for Westley to squeeze in. "Sorry I have only one chair," he said as Westley scrambled gracelessly into it.

"No need to apologize. I'm just glad we get to talk. I've missed you a lot, Andy."

Andy's heart skipped, and he willed his iris to not turn into a big, bright, tell-tale heart at Westley's words. "M-me too, buddy."

He settled back as Westley began telling him all about the things the galaxy had to offer, things he never would have seen as one of the Watchdogs. Andy had been afraid that, if death didn't get him, Westley'd forget all about his old life in his new one, but Westley had a dozen things that had reminded him of Andy and the other Watchdogs. They never seemed very far from his thoughts at all.

But eventually, the conversation slowed, quieted, and the likelihood of someone realizing Andy wasn't monitoring his post grew greater.

When Wander stuck his head into the room, barely catching the vent grate he'd knocked off, Andy had to swallow a yelp and instinctively wrapped his arms around Westley.

"Oh, jeez, is it time already?" Westley said, not bothering to free himself from Andy's grasp.

"Sorry, guys," Wander said, draping out of the vent. "Mr. Peepers is comin' 'round from his gift-high, so you know this place'll be locked down tight sooner rather 'n later."

"I guess." Westley and Andy climbed down from the chair, and Westley jumped up to catch hold of Wander's waiting arms. Andy stared silently as he was pulled up into the vent, then looked back at his darkened monitors.

A thud, an 'ouch', and a moment later, he suddenly found Westley hugging him. "What --"

Andy twisted around in his grip to look down at him, only for his question to be interrupted by a quick butterfly kiss.

He blushed and his iris popped into a heart-shape, which matched the one on Westley's eyeball.

With a quick goodbye, Westley (with some help from Wander, who was cooing at their kiss) disappeared again into the vent.

Andy sat back in his seat. He couldn't believe that had actually happened, that Westley had taken the initiative like he had those months ago. But he had, and here Andy was, a heart on his face and the best gift ever in his hand.

"Happy," he said vaguely.


End file.
